Uchiha Zaneku
Zaneku (ゼーン東京都港区) is the oldest son of the third Onikage and the former leader of Oni ANBU and the current leader of the Kuro Hanran. AKA Ookami Kuro no Onigakure "Dark Wolf of Onigakure" (あぁ神クロいいえ鬼ガイン呉) Senkoushiro no Kuro Hanran "White Flash of the Dark Rebellion" 黒咲コウ史郎ハンセンは走った) Background Third War with Leaf Uchiha Zaneku is the son of Uchiha Kazioko. He fought in the third war against Konoha alongside his grandfather, Uchiha Tiku.and father, Uchiha Kazioko. Zaneku was training with his Grandpa on the opposite side of the Land of Fire and when Zaneku's father issued the order to attack Konoha from behind. As Tiku and Zaneku approached the war zone Zaneku's Sharakugan activated suddenly without warning, He hadn't noticed untill he got in the village and noticed he could see 360 degree's and could see the enemies flow of chakra . Using his Sharakugan, Tiku and Zaneku were the squad that brought Oni to victory. The SonS of Kazioko After Zaneku returned from training with his grandfather and assisting in the prior war. His father dubbed him the name "Ookami Kuro no Onigakure" or "Dark Wolf of Onigakure" Zaneku became stronger and stronger as the years progressed. One day his father gave him a rather peculiar mission, Take his co-captain, Tenchu, and go scout Konoha and come report back and report what they saw. Half way to Konoha, Zaneku asked Tenchu if he knew why his father sent them on this mission, Tenchu sunk his head and told Zaneku that his father needed Zaneku to leave the village because the Uchiha clan was about to become "Smaller" and that Zaneku's little brother, Mazuku was in mortal danger. Zaneku's friend since birth, Minari Shugo, instantly stopped, Minari following Zaneku and turned around, Tenchu turned around a few seconds later and followed his young caption. After Zaneku returned, he approached his father angerly. His father struck Zaneku behind the neck knocking him out and carried to where souls of the lost go to face judgment outside Onigakure, and discovers if a living person enters theyare transfered to the realm of Demons. Kazioko finds the demon that goes by the name of Yenoshi that consist of two lesserr demon that had merged, Two Wolf species Demons, one named Yen, the other Yang. Kazioko throws his 's. Once Zaneku awoke, his father was gone and he was left out side the demon realm. About a year later Zaneku's little brother Mazuku was found by Zaneku's grandfather, alive and the two where reunited. The War with Ketsugakure. Zaneku's little brother, Uchiha Mazuku, had befriended the kage of the hidden Blood village, Riku Akumagai. As time passed, Riku and Zaneku formed a kind of rivalry friendship. Riku's father Kuroketsu Akumagai used a blood style jutsu and took over Riku's mind and hade him kidnap Zaneku's younger sister, Uchiha Amaya, which he was rather close to and was his little brother's caretaker. Zaneku and Mazuku lead a one man squad assualt against the ranks of Ketsugakure to retrieve Amaya. As Mazuku and Zaneku arrived in the throne room of Ketsugakure, The mind controlled Riku pulled a lever and the ground underneath them fell out and the Ketsugakure guards followed them attacking them as they fell. Mazuku, blinded by anger leaped from the pit leaving Zaneku with the guards and proceeded to fight Riku outside the palace. Zaneku cursed under his breath as he attacked the guards, defeating them. He jumped from the pit and meet eye's with Riku's father. Riku's father lifted his fist punched Zaneku with such a force that it bust Zaneku through the wall sending him hurtiling towards the village gates. Zaneku's body slammed against the gate and his body fell to the ground. Zaneku stood up as Kuroketsu made his way to the gate and used "Blood pillar Jutsu" sending blood spikes towards Zaneku. Zaneku jumped, dodging the spikes and used a jutsu that combined his custom form of high speed tai jutsu with a wolf summoning, Ketsugai countered with Bats that could move as fast as Zaneku's Wolves. Zaneku grunted , his Chakra was getting low, he activated his Yen Yang Sharakugan, which he had hardly any control over. The power of Yen Yang Sharakugan spiked and transfered the two to a different realm that was neither Dark or Light but both.The two again begin to fight using Tai-Jutsu. As they proceeded, Ketsugai relized that every time he struck Zaneku it had no effect, but instead hurt him. Zaneku then stopped and stopped Ketsugai, telling him the only way to escape is to find the demon sealed in Zaneku which lies dormant in the Yen Yang realm. The two argued as they proceeded through the realm untill they found Yenoshi which was guarding the way out. Ketsugai turned his eye at Zaneku and began attacking him, trying to prove his strength to the demon. Before his attacks could reach Zaneku, the eye's of Yenoshi opened and opened his mouth, black fire similar to that of Amaterasu and blew it from his mouth disenegrating Ketsugai. Yenoshi's allowed Zaneku to leave the realm by sealing itself in a necklace. ' During Time Skip During the time skip, Zaneku decided he would leave Oni. On his way out a man with silver hair approached him, sticking his hand out asking Zaneku to come with him. Zaneku refused bluntly. The man attacked Zaneku using his mach jutsu, he grabbed his pants in an attempt to throw him. Zaneku's eye's grew as he relized the man hadn't moved and simply said, "Would you kindly release my pants?" As he said this he brought up his knee, connecting it with Zaneku's stomach and then used a jutsu that brought up silver spikes nearly impaling Zaneku, but nailing him to another wall of spikes. Knocking Zaneku out. Kuro picked him up and carried him to the continent across the sea, To the village Hidden under the Moon where Zaneku was injected with a Moon chakra that increased all fighting aspects for Zaneku. He was also later reunited with his father. After Zaneku had the full effects of Kuro special Chakra, the two decided to invade the stronghold of the Neo Akatsuki as they began Zaneku grinned at Kuro as his body erupted into flames and he left Kuro. After Leaving Kuro, Zaneku stopped by Onigakure and discovered his little brother had a son... and was also taking care of the late Riku's son. Zaneku invaded the palace and kidnapped Mazuku's son, Onikaru. but for good reasons he took Onikaru and supervised his training for a year. After he trained Onikaru he started to quest around the world with his friend Minari Shugo. He traveled to the Hidden rock village and heard rumors of a family outside the village that went under the name of "Sinari" Minari and himself traveled to the family household. As he approached the house he noticed a boy looking at him, the first thing Zaneku noticed about this boy was that he was built like a bus, the second was that he was he was badly injured. He walked to the boy and was shocked by how big he was, not fat, but BIG, like a bus. He opened his mouth and asked the boy what had happened to him. The boy replied by saying that his father was destructive, abusive, pig and that his little sister was in worse shape then him. At that time the door to the house opened and a young girl with neon pink hair walked out, she had a deep gash on her face and bruises around her rib's hinting towards broken ribs. After she walked out a humongus man followed her, Zaneku thought that the red haired boy was big but this guy was like a mini building. The man told him to leave the property, Zaneku ignored his request and asked him if he was the one that injured the boy and girl. The man frowned and said "Is it any of your business? If you don't leave. I'll make you leave." Zaneku looks towards him saying "I'd like to see you try." The man ran towards Zaneku at an incredible rate of speed swinging at him, Zaneku dodging them with ease. Zaneku extends his arm forward connecting with the mans stomach knocking the man back slamming him against the wall, the red haired boy's mouth fell and Minari crossed his arms and grinned.asking Zaneku to finish it, since they were in a hurry. The Man get infuriated and wraps his hand around the trunk of a nearby tree and pulled on it, uprooting it and runs at Zaneku and swings it at him. Zaneku grins and ducks under the tree and again extends his arm, again connecting with his stomach, again knocking him back to the same wall. Zaneku brushes his Red trench coat off and looks at the man and says he's taking his kids with him and that he isn't a fit parent for them. The dads eye's almost errupt and he picks up two swords that resembled telephone polls, Zaneku sighed and grabbed the black sword at his waist and before he pulled it from his sheath he appeared behind the man, the man turned around and fell to his knee's and looked up at Zaneku. Zaneku pulled his sword from the sheath hitting him with the but of the sword knocking him back to the same place. The dad stands back up in awe hunched over and dashes again at Zaneku. Zaneku sighs and flipps his sword around and dashes at the giant man and swings at him in a X like manner, cutting the man in four peices. He looks at the two kids and tells them there coming with him. The red haired boy nods and says his name is Sasimaru. The Pink haired girl smiles widely at Zaneku before attaching herself to his leg. ''Post Time Skip ''to Present Zaneku formed an oraginization called the Kuro Hanran or Dark Rebellion. The team consisted of his chilidhood friend Minari Shugo, and Kira Ame, Zaneku's girlfriend. He decides to visit his little brother during this visit, Mazuku tells Zaneku that Onikaru has left the village and joined the Neo Akatsuki. Without saying anything Zaneku stands up and leaves a half a necklace with the symbol of a Yen on it. Zaneku finds and stands outside the Neo Akatsuki Complex, he coughs a little, he looks down at his hand and see's blood he wipes it off on his pant leg and screams, "I wanna see Uchiha Onikaru now!" Onikaru hears his uncle outside and stands up running out side, followed closely by his partner, Shiro Yume. ONikaru gets outside and runs towards his uncle and stops. As he stops Shiro injects a syringe into Onikaru's back and Pushes it in. Onikaru's eye's grow wide and empty, Shiro puts his hand on Onikaru's head, "Onikaru-sempai... This mad man is trying to invade and kill us." Onikaru looks at Zaneku an pulls up a Kunai, meanwhile Shiro grins and laughs forming crystals on his hand in the shape of a spike. Onikaru dashes at his uncle Zaneku slicing horizontally at him, as Shiro's body sinks into the ground and reappears behind Zaneku slicing at him vertically. Outside the Akatsuki premise, Minari stood smiling, and says later Zaneku before holding his hands up and muttering "Kai". As Onikaru and Shiro attack Zaneku. Zaneku's body explodes and knocks both away and releasing the spell that was on Onikaru. Onikaru and Shiro roll away, (GO READ LIONSHI"S PROFILE ) ((ONCE ITS UP)) Mazuku ran towards Lionshi screaming "Bastard!" Lionshi sidesteps and brings his foot up hitting Mazuku in the temple, knocking him back, Mazuku rolls before standing back up his eye's changing to his Mangekyo Sharakugan and notices a gas tank, behind Lionshi and in a last ditch attempt runs towards Lionshi and uses the Dou-Jutsu, Amaterasu. The black flames fly towards the gas tank and past Lionshi. Lionshi smiles and jumps away lifting his hands and uses, Rock dome Jutsu trapping the explosion, black flames and Mazuku together. As this happens Lionshi's eyes empty and his chest rips open reavealing Zaneku's dashing towards the explosion yelling "Brother!" He dashes into the smoke and see's Mazuku limp, lifeless body. He dashes towards Mazuku's body and scoops it up and disappears to Oni dropping Mazuku off and then returns the hideout of the Kuro Hanran Statistics and Info Name: Uchiha Zaneku Age: 34 Height:195 cm Weight: 63.50 kg Gender: Male Classification: Former Leader of ANBU and current leader of the Kuro Hanran Affiliation: Formerly Onigakure/ Kuro Hanran Blood Type: Uchiha Family Uchiha Mikaku grandfather/Deceased Hyuga Kairi grandmother/Deceased Shokora Kukki Grandmother/Deceased Uchiha Tiku Grandfather Uchiha Arashi Uncle Unnamed Mother Deceased Uchiha Kazioko Father Uchiha Amaya Sister/Deceased Uchiha Mazuku Brother Uchiha Onikaru Newphew Uchiha Rika Daughter Jutsu Sharakugan Mangekyo Sharakugan Yen Yang Sharakugan Kemuri Bunshin no Jutsu- Smoke Clone Jutsu Ninpou/ Ninja Art: Ketatamashii Fire Release: Blazing Column Fire Release: Burning Sky Underground Gokakyu no Jutsu- Fire style: Underground Fireball Jutsu Wind Release: Cyclone Rasengan (Futon: Reppusho)Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm Name:Wind Style: Dragon Twister Forbidden Jutsu: Seal Destruction Sealing Technique: Lion Closing Roar Genjutsu:(Kasumi)Servant (Narakumi)Hell Viewing (Shinjiuu Zanshu no jutsu)Double Suicide Decapatation Dark Style: Dark Blossom Shower Dark Realm Transfer (Kuro Bun'ya Tanshinfunin) Quotes "Ojjisan, You smile too much" To Uchiha Tiku "Wakey Wakey Ototou" To Mazuku "You old wrinkly Bastard !!! " All Evil old people "You little Gaki (Brat)" All Evil Young People "The White Flash is Coming" All who oppose him Category:DRAFT